


The Anniversary Gift

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec and Jace are not brothers in this, Blowjobs, Commands, Dirty Talk, Dominant Alec, Dominant Magnus, Finger Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Jadan - Freeform, M/M, Magnus Top, Malacedan is a thing, Malec, Malec Established Relationship, No Incest, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, alec top, all four of them fucking, assisted face fucking, author is lost in the tags, check the tags folks, everyone consents, face fucking, gonna run out of space for tags, is that a thing?, jace and jordan are Malec's bitch, jace bottom, jace has a whore kink, jace humiliation kink, jace is the gift, jace middle, jadan established relationship, jadan softness, jordan is the buy one get one free gift, jordan voyeur kink, just basically filth from start to finish, kyle bottom, lots of dicks go in lots of holes, malec power couple, malec practically being husbands, malec rule the shadow world and the bedroom, malec softness, middle is a thing, submissive Jace, the tags are longer than the fic, there may be more tags but i'm tired af, they are just friends, this is complicated as fuck, this is no Jalec romance its hard and hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Its Malecs anniversary, most of their friends have gone home, all except Jordan and Jace (boyfriends). Magnus notices when Jordan practically offers up an only too willing Jace on a plate. Remembering how Alec used to have a crush on Jace, Magnus wastes no time accepting the offer."Happy anniversary"or the one where Malec own Jace and Jordan's arses.





	The Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my beautiful Parabatri Heidi, follow her work at Hello_Heidi 101 she's amazing and her Malec is spectacular!
> 
> The song is crazy in love, the 50 shades version by Miss Beyonce
> 
> additional tags,
> 
> if you don't like Jalec, turn back now

Magnus sighed with relief as he closed the front door of the loft, waving Maryse and Isabelle off. Two down, two to go. 

Magnus asked himself, for the hundredth time that evening, why he had insisted that they spend their anniversary with Alec’s friends and family. He loved them like his own but he wanted nothing more than to be alone with his love.

Magnus turned on his heel and wandered into the living room, eying their remaining guests, Jordan and Jace, watching the way they were wrapped around each other, brown hair and blonde mixing in a pretty cascade that flopped over their heads as they whispered to each other. 

Magnus' eyes darted to Alec, seeing his boyfriend watch his childhood friend and his boyfriend. He thought about the time when they had first got together when Alec had told him of his secret crush on Jace.

Magnus stalked past the couple, to go sit with Alec when a few tantalising words of the whispered conversation between Jace and Jordan reached his ears.

“... Never go for it.” Jace whispered.

“Just ask, if they say no then fair enough,” Jordan replied.

“Magnus might be up for it but what about Alec?” Jace asked.

Magnus shuffled forward when Alec raised an eyebrow at him, realising he had been dawdling as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

“What was that about?” Alec asked when Magnus sat in his lap, accepting the wineglass he handed him with a grateful smile. “Hear something you liked? You look like the cat that got the cream” he joked, grinning when Magnus flashed his warlock mark with a wink.

“Actually, I just heard something very interesting,” Magnus said, raising his glass to his lips and smirking around the rim when Alec raised an eyebrow in question.

Alec was intrigued, Magnus looked far too pleased with himself, a smug smile plastered all over his face as he sipped his wine. He picked his own up, his eyes darting to his friends as he wondered what had put that smile on his face.

“Maybe if we flaunt what we've got, one of them will bite” Jordan whispered in his boyfriend's ear, his eyes darting over to Alec and Magnus to see them both watching them, behind Jace, where he couldn't see them.

“Yeah, there's no way they'd go for that” Jace said, rolling his eyes. They kept on rolling when he felt Jordan's lips at his jaw, just how he liked it. He grinned at the move, they might not take the bait, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy what Jordan was doing.

Magnus stared into Jordan's eyes, watching him watching them, like the predator he was, as he kissed his way down Jace’s jaw. He didn't miss the green flash in his eyes or the way his fingers played over Jace’s leg, where the blonde was sat on his lap. He nodded in the brunette's direction, indicating that he was picking up what the werewolf was dropping.

Magnus watched Jordan expertly unravel Jace. He hadn't thought about going there with Jace before, the blonde was cute but he had always had a thing for dark haired beauty’s. He was thinking about it now though.

“Okay, now I'm really curious,” Alec said, watching Magnus. He seemed to be having some kind of silent discussion with Jordan. “What's going on?” He asked, tugging Magnus’ chin around to look at him.

“Do you remember how you used to want to fuck Jace?” Magnus asked, whispering in Alec's ear. He couldn't stop his lips from pressing against Alec's neck, Jordan was putting on quite the show. 

Magnus' gaze darted to the couple, watching Jace squirm in Jordan's lap as he brushed his hands up the inside of the blonde’s thigh.

“Yeah, what of it?” Alec asked, his eyes darting in his friend's direction. His eyelids fluttered closed for a moment when he felt Magnus’ tongue at his neck. He opened his eyes to see Jace's hand comb through Jordan's hair, tugging his head back. 

Alec hadn't felt that way about Jace in a long time, he and Magnus had been exquisitely happy over the last three years. His breath caught though when he heard Jordan moan at the grip Jace had on him. He gulped his wine down as he watched.

“Happy anniversary” Magnus whispered, his eyes never leaving the other couple. He grinned when he heard the sharp intake of breath next to him.

“What do you mean, happy anniversary?” Alec asked, his eyes darting from his friends to his boyfriend, seeing his raised eyebrow, the smirk on his face. Did he mean…? “You can't be serious?” He asked.

Alec's eyes darted back to Jace and Jordan, watching as Jace ground down in Jordan's lap. He didn't know what to think. Sure, his dick was jumping in his pants, imagining it was his dick Jace was grinding down on but… 

Alec's eyes slammed closed when Magnus mimicked Jace’s movement, grinding down on his dick, it had it jumping in the limited space left in his pants.

Jace had almost forgotten about the other couple in the room, Jordan's hand, stroking him through his pants, his tongue, invading his mouth, the way his boyfriend caught his bottom lip between his teeth, had his breath coming in shallow gasps, to the point where his lungs were aching. 

The low moan, clearly Alec, coming from behind him, however, had his head snapping around.

Magnus had to admit, as he watched Jace, the blush on his face was lovely. His already plump lips, red and kiss-swollen, had him imagining what it would be like to push his dick past them, to feel them wrapped around his cock. 

Magnus grabbed the hand that seemed to be wandering up his thigh of its own accord and pressed it to his hard dick, showing Alec just how serious he was. He grinned, nipping at Alec's jaw when he saw his pupils blow up before his eyes, he loved that look on Alec.

Jace watched as Alec, almost absently, started to stroke Magnus through the tight jeans he was wearing, biting his lip when Jordan copied his movements. 

Jace's eyes darted to Jordan, seeing his gaze zeroed in on the couple wrapped around each other on the blue chair before his gaze settled back on Alec's hand.

Jordan smirked as he copied Alec's movements, down to the flick of his thumb, his dick straining against Jace's ass where he squirmed in his lap again. 

Jordan loved to watch Jace come apart, but the way Alec was going to town on Magnus! He imagined the tall Shadowhunter taking his boyfriend apart like that, Jace sweaty and moaning beneath him. Fuck! The thought had his hips snapping up.

Jace watched Alec's hips snap up, a split second after Jordan's had. The movement stole his breath. He knew how powerful those hips were, they had wrestled enough times in the past whilst sparring. 

Jace couldn't stop the hiss of breath that escaped him when he imagined Alec's hips slapping against his ass, his dick pushing through the tight ring of his asshole.

The thought had Jace panting. He was silently thanking the angel for bringing Jordan into his life, for this man who knew what he wanted, what he needed and made sure he got it.

Jordan shifted off the chair, placing Jace on his feet when Magnus invited them over with a flick of his head. He towed Jace towards the couple, watching as Magnus climbed off Alec's lap and tugged the Shadowhunter up. He smiled when he saw how wide Alec's pupils were blown.

“Jace, I think Alec needs someone to kiss him, will you do the honours?” Magnus asked, his eyes darting to Jordan's to make sure he was okay with it. He smirked at the look on the wolf's face, Jordan was a voyeur if ever he'd seen one.

Jace looked at Alec, seeing his own lust, his own need reflected in his Parabatai’s eyes. He watched Alec's head turn in Magnus’ direction, saw the Warlock nod his head and Alec's barely perceptible return nod before he stepped forward, it was all the permission he needed. 

Alec looked into Jace’s eyes as he stepped forward, searching the blue and brown orbs, needing to make sure. His breath caught when he saw the longing there. 

Alec turned his head when Jace went for his lips, offering his neck up instead. He might want to fuck Jace senseless but his lips belonged to Magnus and Magnus alone. 

Alec's eyes rolled up slightly when Jace’s hands gripped his waist, his grip firm as he moulded himself to the front of his body and pressed his lips to his deflect rune. He already had a shiver running down his spine before he felt Jace's thumbs, brushing over his hip bones.

Alec fell into it, tilting his head further when Magnus moulded himself to his back and claimed his lips, devouring his mouth as he pressed his hips forward. He met Magnus’ thrust with a backwards one of his own, rubbing his ass against Magnus’ hard cock, wanting to show his appreciation, for his… gift.

Jordan was already reaching into his pants as he watched Jace and Magnus sandwich Alec between them, wrapping his hand around the base of his dick and squeezing hard, needing to ground himself. He didn't want to explode in his pants before they had even gotten started. He couldn't stop staring at the movements of Alec's hips, the way he ground back on Magnus’ dick.

Alec pulled back from Magnus’ lips, spinning Jace around to trap him between his and Magnus’ bodies. He spun Jace on the spot, to face Magnus before shuffling him forward and pressing his hard cock to his friend’s ass. 

Alec smirked when he heard the ragged moan escape Jace's lips as they fastened onto Magnus’ Collarbone.

Magnus stared into Alec's eyes, watching as Alec snapped his hips forward again. He looked beautiful like that, his pupils blown and his lips parted slightly as he tried to draw breath in. 

Magnus pushed his own hips forward, grinding his hard cock against Jace's solid length when Jace made his way up his neck.

“I think everyone will be more comfortable in the bedroom,” Jordan said, his voice coming out in a gravelly tone that stole everyone's attention. “And make sure you both treat him like the whore he is, he loves it,” he said to Alec and Magnus, never taking his eyes off Jace's.

“Is that right, Jace? Do you like to be treated like that? Do you like being used, for other people's pleasure?” Magnus asked, brushing his fingers down Jace's ribcage. 

Magnus smirked when Jace let out a stuttering breath, nodding emphatically as he gazed up at him. “Do you like to be called a whore?” He asked, catching the smirk on Alec's face when Jace's hips bucked forward. 

“He loves it, don't you? Do you like to get on your knees, and suck dick, like a good little whore?” Alec asked, knowing how much Jace loved the humiliation. He had heard Jordan say the word often enough when they thought nobody was listening.

Jordan couldn't help but pull Jace from their grasp, when he saw the flush on his boyfriend's face, the way his eyes fluttered closed at the words coming from Alec's lips as he hung his head.

Of course Alec would Know Jace's predilections, Jordan thought to himself, they had grown up in the same institute, they were Parabatai. He pulled his love into a tooth clashing kiss when he saw the gratified look on his boyfriend's face before letting go and grabbing Alec's hand, knowing Jace and Magnus would follow.

Jordan pulled Alec along to the guest room, bypassing their bedroom, respecting the couple's boundaries. He knew he wouldn't want this going down in his and Jace's bedroom. 

Jordan pushed into the guest room, his eyes darting around to see a huge bed, a dresser and a chair. His eyes lit up when they landed on the chair. He let go of Alec's hand and pulled the chair up to bed, parking himself in it so he could watch.

Magnus grinned when he saw Jordan take a seat, he had been right about the wolf liking to watch. He winked at Alec before tugging at the zip on Jace's jacket, smiling when the jacket fell open and Alec stepped behind the blonde to pull it off him.

Jace was shuddering, his breath coming faster with each piece of clothing Alec and Magnus stripped from his body, their teamwork was impeccable, they didn't even need to speak, their movements perfectly synchronised. 

Jace moaned when he thought of what they could do to him, together, both of them working him over. He had to fight his hands when they wanted to move to his dick.

Alec’s eyes roved over every inch of Jace's body when he stood between him and Magnus, completely naked and panting. 

Alec's eyes snapped to Magnus’ when he started to remove his own clothing, watching Magnus mirror his movements, both of them pulling their shirts over their heads and discarding them. 

"I think Magnus needs somewhere to put his dick, Jace," Alec said as he planted his hands on Jace's shoulders, flicking his thumb over the smooth skin before pushing Jace down to his knees, staring into Magnus’ eyes as he did it.

Jace didn't need telling twice. He unzipped Magnus, tugging his pants down to his ankles and holding his legs when he stepped out of the jeans. 

Jace looked up at Jordan, smiling when saw his boyfriend stroking himself through his pants. He blew him a kiss before reaching up and tugging Magnus’ boxer briefs, slowly, over the huge bulge, putting on a show that his lover wouldn't be forgetting in a hurry. 

Jace wanted to give something back to Jordan, for letting him indulge in his fantasies.

Jace licked his lips when Magnus’ cock sprang free, fuck! He was practically salivating at the sight of the long, hard dick, being served up to him like dinner. Magnus was packing some serious length. He grinned when he thought about what it would feel like in the back of his throat? If he would gag on it?

Alec wrapped his hand through the longer hair on the top of Jace’s head and pushed it forward, guiding him onto Magnus’ dick. He tugged Magnus forward by his chin, claiming his lips when he moaned. 

Alec pushed into Magnus’ mouth, wanting to own the moan, ignoring Jace's muffled moan when his hips inadvertently pushed into the back of his friend's head, pushing him further onto Magnus’ dick.

Jordan had to reach into his pants and set his straining cock free when he saw Alec push his boyfriend further onto Magnus' dick. He knew how much Jace would enjoy it, he loved being used in the bedroom. 

Jordan stroked his hand over the swollen tip of his cock, flicking his thumb over the slit as he watched Alec step back and remove the last of his clothing. 

Jordan laughed when Alec stared at Jace, expertly taking Magnus’ length into the back of his throat, ha, he wasn't the only one that liked to watch!

Magnus bucked his hips forward with steady thrusts, fucking into the blonde's mouth, it was exactly as he'd imagined. His plump lips created the perfect vacuum that had him breathing hard. 

Magnus' eyes followed Alec's movements when his hand fisted into Jace's hair once more, guiding his movements to the tempo that he liked, his boyfriend knew him so well!

Magnus watched Alec, watched him wrap his spare hand around his dick with slow, languid movements as he watched him fuck into Jace's mouth. He entwined his fingers with Alec's, in Jace's hair, brushing his thumb over Alec's and squeezing for a moment before he pulled Jace off his dick. 

“As good as you are at sucking cock, Jace, you are my anniversary gift to Alexander. Get on the bed, on all fours” Magnus said, looking down into the blonde Shadowhunter’s eyes, to check his reaction. 

Magnus silently wondered if Jace was a submissive. He had a certain swagger about him, a confidence in everyday situations that said no but his demeanour, the way he instantly obeyed commands, this was a whole new side of him, one he suspected the blonde didn't show to too many people.

Magnus knew he had gotten the correct measure of him when his commanding tone shot down Jace's spine and into his dick, bobbing against his toned stomach as it twitched. 

It was a few inches smaller than his and Alec's perfectly matched nine-inch cock’s, the thought had a smirk forming on his lips.

Jace was almost quivering with excitement as he crawled into the middle of the bed, his cock already leaking at Magnus’ tone. 

Jace's gaze darted over his shoulder to Jordan, his boyfriend giving himself long strokes as he watched, staring straight back into his eyes. Fuck, he was hot! 

Jordan would be getting more than a hand job when they got home, Jace thought to himself. He gave himself a few tugs before Alec spun him so he was once again face to cock with Magnus, standing at the end of the bed.

Alec wrapped his hand into Jace's hair again and tugged his head back. “You had better suck him good and swallow down every drop he has to give you, do you understand?” he whispered in Jace's ear, giving his hair another tug, knowing Jace loved it. 

Alec smiled, stroking his fingers through Jace's hair when he nodded with a moan.

Alec had learned a lot about Jace in the years they had been Parabatai bonded, their bedrooms had been right next door to each other when they had both lived at the institute and the walls were thin, his friend loved being treated like a whore in the bedroom.

Magnus grinned at his boyfriend, they both liked to be dominant in the bedroom which, more often than not, led to rough sex as they fought for dominance, the best kind. 

Magnus knew Jace offered them the perfect opportunity. He tugged Jace's face up and slapped his cock against his cheek a few times before pushing into his mouth when he moaned.

“Magnus?” Alec asked as he climbed onto the bed behind Jace, grabbing his hips and angling them up. He smirked at his boyfriend when he held his hand out and a bottle of lube appeared in it. 

Alec popped the lid, grinning at the joint moan he heard coming from Jordan and Jace at the sound, his eyes snapping to Jordan.

Alec could see the lust in the wolf's eyes as he poured some of the cold liquid onto Jace's ass, letting it drip between his cheeks. He could see Jordan's gaze following every movement as he stroked himself faster, his wrist twisting with every tug. 

Alec grinned when Jordan looked up into his eyes, frantically stroking himself into a frenzy. 

“Magnus, I think Jordan is having way too much fun over there,” Alec said, raising an eyebrow at the smirk that spread over Magnus’ face.

“I think you're right, Alexander,” Magnus said, grinning when he snapped his fingers, sending his magic into Jordan's body and dragging him back from the brink, his thighs were shaking way too hard for Magnus’ liking. 

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle when Jordan moaned, a devastated look on his face.

“Jordan, on your knees in front of Magnus,” Alec said, watching his tone sink into the wolf. He gave Jace's ass a quick slap, his dick twitching at the moan his friend let out, when Jace shook his ass in his direction, clearly impatient to be fucked. 

“Patience, Jace," Alec said, rubbing his hand over the spot he had slapped, watching it redden beautifully.

Jordan looked at Jace, raising an eyebrow in question, smiling when Jace nodded frantically. He would have been more than happy just to watch but the power Magnus and Alec had over his panting, desperate boyfriend was doing things to him. 

Jordan moaned when Magnus thrust back into Jace's mouth, reclaiming his attention, fuck! Why was that so hot? 

“Well?” Alec asked, moderating his tone to turn the word into a question, rather than a command. He wouldn't force the issue if Jordan wasn't up for it, understanding that Jordan probably had a preference for watching. 

Alec grinned when Jordan stood up and fell to his knees in front of Magnus, it seemed Jordan was just as game as Jace. 

“Happy anniversary, love” Alec said with a wink for his Warlock. He watched as Magnus snapped his fingers, removing Jordan's clothes as he fell. 

Alec gave Jace's ass another light slap when he tried to grind back on his dick, reddening the other cheek, he wanted to watch Magnus first. He absently rubbed over the spot as he watched Magnus wrap his hand through Jordan's hair and pull out of Jace's mouth.

Magnus looked down at Jordan, his eyebrow raised until Jordan opened his mouth. His eyes floated closed when Jordan dutifully wrapped his lips around the end of his dick, pushing his foreskin back as he sank all the way down. 

“Fuuuuck! I thought Jace had a pretty mouth” Magnus muttered, his pleasure increasing when he felt another hot mouth wrap around his balls. 

Magnus looked down to see Jace greedily sucking on his sac. His glamour dropped when he saw Jace and Jordan both looking up at him as they sucked. 

Magnus wrapped both of his hands tighter in their hair, stroking his thumbs through their hair, to show them they were doing well. He had to force himself not to fuck into their mouths. 

“Aren't you going to try out your gift, Alexander?” Magnus asked breathlessly when he looked up to see his Shadowhunter watching them.

“But I'm having such a good time watching them suck your dick, like good little whores,” Alec said with a wink, grinning when he saw Jace jerk at his words. 

Alec's gaze shot down to Jace's ass, so perfectly presented to him. He had to admit, the fluttering pink bud did look inviting and he was hard as a rock, maybe it was time to see what all the fuss was about, whether he had missed out all those years ago.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Jace?” Alec asked, massaging the skin around his Parabatai's asshole, rubbing the slippery lube around his hole before pushing a finger in when Jace moaned and pushed back against him. “So hungry for me?” He asked when Jace's ass swallowed his finger. 

“Such a good little whore and so tight,” Alec said, imagining sinking his dick into the warm, tight hole. He ran his fingers down Jace's spine reassuringly, quieting his desperate whimpers as he opened him up, adding a second then a third finger as Jace fucked back onto them.

Jace moaned into Magnus' sac when he felt Alec's fingers leave his ass. “Please… it feels so empty” he couldn't help but moan when he released Magnus and looked back at Alec. 

Jace's eyes slammed shut when Alec brushed the head of his cock against his entrance. He rocked his hips backwards and forwards, trying to force it inside of himself, by the angel! He needed something! Some sort of relief.

Magnus watched Jace pant and moan, watched as he reached beneath himself to tug at his dick as Alec teased him. 

“Jordan, your boyfriend looks desperate, he looks like he needs to give someone a good fucking,” Magnus said as he watched Jace fuck into his own hand. 

Magnus looked up, starring Alec in the eye when his head snapped up at the suggestion, his blown pupils getting just that bit wider.

“Stop touching yourself, Jace, we don't want this to end before it's barely started,” Alec said, his tone shooting through Jace in a full-on shiver. He was hoping Jordan would agree, imagining ploughing into Jace's puckered hole as he ploughed into Jordan's. 

Fuck, Magnus was getting submissive Alec when they left, he deserved it for this!

Jordan popped off Magnus’ dick, looking up at him before his eyes landed on Jace. He watched the command stop Jace in his tracks when Alec told him to stop touching himself. His poor boyfriend was desperate. 

Jordan met all three gazes boring into him before he climbed onto the bed and lay down on his stomach, moaning when he felt something wet at his suddenly loose asshole. 

“What the…?” Jordan asked, staring up at Magnus.

“Perks of being a Warlock,” Magnus said with a grin, wiggling his fingers. He grinned when Jace tentatively searched his boyfriend's asshole before a grin spread over his face. 

“Do you want to fuck him, Jace?" Magnus asked, smirking when Jace and Jordan's eyes lit up. "you want to get your ass pounded, don't you, Jordan?" he asked, grinning when Jordan just pushed up at Jace's dick.

“How long have you both been planning this?” Magnus asked curiously, stroking his dick as he watched them, loosening the magical hold he had over himself so he could enjoy it.

“Months” Jace muttered between kisses, trailing his lips over the nape of Jordan's neck and down his spine. He searched out his boyfriend's hole again wanting to be sure he was prepared properly, unable to bear the thought of hurting him, before lining himself up with his stretched out hole.

Jace sank into the perfection of Jordan's ass, his eyes glowing at the perfect arch of his back. He groaned when his hips hit Jordan's ass, pressing his lips to Jordan's when he turned his head wanting to catch the moan that fell from him.

“Fuck, that feels so good" Jordan moaned, breathing Jace's oxygen as the pain and pleasure mixed together, stealing the air from his own lungs. He bucked his hips, willing Jace to move. 

“Jace wanted... you both to take him, fuuuuck! I love to watch him getting… fucked. We weren't… expecting this though” Jordan gasped out between thrusts as Jace started up a shallow rhythm.

“Do you still want me to fuck you, Jace?” Alec asked, stroking himself just as hard as Magnus was, keeping Eye contact with his Warlock as they jerked themselves off. 

Alec grinned when he looked down to see Jace nodding his head, a desperate look on his face, even as he rolled his dick into Jordan's ass. 

“Jordan?” Alec asked, moving forward and grabbing Jace's hips to line up with his fluttering hole when Jordan cried out for him to fuck his boyfriend.

Jace cried out when Alec gripped his hips, stopping his movements. “Fuck, give it to me… I want every inch” he cried when Alec pushed into his ass. 

The feeling was breathtaking. Jace tucked his head down into the nape of Jordan's neck as he took it, Alec's length and girth pushing into him with a torturously slow pace. The feeling of being filled, while Jordan periodically squeezed around his cock was like nothing else.

Alec moaned when he bottomed out, tempted to just plough into the hole that was begging to be fucked. He forced himself to go slowly though, he might like being dominant in bed but he wasn't cruel. 

Alec opened up when Magnus kneeled on the bed and wrapped his fingers through his hair.

Magnus wasn't able to stop himself from Kissing Alec, the look of bliss on his face as he filled Jace's ass was beautiful. He pushed into his boyfriend's mouth, showing him just how hot he looked, buried to the hilt in Jace. 

“Jesus Christ, can someone please move?” Jordan shouted, needing some friction on his prostate. He was grateful they hadn't all just slumped down on top of him, that he had room to breathe but he was just as desperate as Jace. 

“Fuck! Right there baby, right there” Jordan screamed when Jace snapped his hips forward, his own cry ringing through the room.

Alec guided Jace's hips, keeping his own still as Jace fucked himself on his dick while giving it to Jordan. His eyes were rolling into his head as Jace's tight asshole squeezed every inch of his cock tighter with each roll of his hips, his ass cheeks clenching every time he thrust down. He knew he wasn't going to last long, he was too riled up, they all were.

Jace thought he'd died and gone to heaven, his thighs were already shaking from being buried in Jordan's beautiful ass but the scrape on his prostate, with each roll of his hips, had him screaming. 

Jace's sounds soon cut off when Magnus once again wrapped his hand through his hair. He willing opened up, happy to suck on every inch Magnus gave him as he bounced between his lover and his Parabatai.

Jordan was almost too far gone to pay attention to anyone else, slamming his ass up every time Jace pounded into him. He couldn't stop himself from laughing through his screams, this was so much better than just watching. 

Jordan pressed his lips to the inside of Jace's wrist, next to his head, when he saw his Shadowhunter's fingers curl into the duvet he was lying on.

Magnus never took his eyes of his Alexander, glowing at the look on his face. He held his hand out, helping to steady him when he almost lost his balance. His breath caught when Alec gripped onto him, squeezing his hand and brushing a thumb across the back of his hand.

Alec had to bring his leg up, planting his left foot in the mattress so he could go to town on Jace. He met Magnus’ eyes, the second he got his balance before he started ramming into Jace's hole. 

Alec marvelled at the look of immense pleasure on his Warlock's face as he fucked Jace's mouth, his eyes glowing. It had him quickening his pace.

Magnus had never loved Alec more when he watched him take his pleasure from Jace, his eyes ghosting over every beautiful, gliding muscle, his powerful hips thrusting down into Jace. 

The sounds the blonde Shadowhunter was making had Magnus fucking into his mouth harder, they were beautiful but they sounded even better when they were muffled by his dick.

“Does it feel good Jace… when he fucks you like that?” Magnus gasped out, he could feel his orgasm coming on. Every time Alec fucked into him, he pushed the blonde further onto his dick. 

Magnus brushed his thumb over Jace's cheek as he stared down into his eyes. He grinned when Jace gagged, only making the Shadowhunter moan harder. 

“Listen to them come apart, Alexander, listen to what you're doing to them,” Magnus said, smiling at the grin that spread over Alec's face from the mixed groans of the men beneath him.

“You had better swallow every drop, Jace” Alex gritted out, punctuating each word with a thrust when he saw Magnus’ face screw up. 

Alec almost stopped his movements when he saw Magnus was about to come, wanting to watch, Jace was having none of it though, ramming his ass back. His eyes flicking up to meet his Warlock's when Magnus pulled out of Jace's mouth. 

“Oh, I've got... something much better... in mind” Magnus cried as he tugged himself into his orgasm. He screamed when his balls drew up and he exploded, all over Jace and Jordan's heads. 

Magnus smirked when he saw the pearly white drops in their hair. The look on Jace's face, a mixture of humiliation and gratitude, was perfect. 

Alec redoubled his thrusts when he watched Magnus come in Jace's hair, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen! He grunted when he felt his balls tighten, his own orgasm about to shoot through him. 

Alec pulled out of Jace's ass, the desperate whine his Parabatai let out sending him over the edge. “Fuuuuck" he screamed as he shot his load all over Jace's back, unable to rip his eyes away when he watched it drip down his back and over his ass, even as they wanted to slam closed.

Magnus darted around the bed on shaky legs to catch Alec before he slumped down on top of Jace. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him back, both of them slumping into the pillows and curling up to watch as Jace continued to plough into Jordan's ass. 

Magnus ghosted his lips over Alec's shoulder as he spooned his Shadowhunter. He pulled Alec in tighter, watching the bounce of Jace's ass as he brushed his fingers over Alec's hip. 

Alec's dick was twitching with each kiss, each brush of his boyfriend's fingers and throb of his cock. He rubbed his ass over it now and then, sinking further into Magnus’ embrace where he lay behind him.

“Are you okay?” Jace whispered into Jordan's ear as he drove his dick deeper into his boyfriend. He kissed the back of his Jordan's neck, unable to stop himself when Jordan rolled his hips up in response, holding them in place. 

“Fuck, Jace… fuck, I'm so close” Jordan screamed, holding his ass in place so Jace could plough straight into his prostate. He pressed his cheek to Jace's when his head came to rest on his shoulder, his entire body draped over him. 

Jordan knew Jace was close too, his boyfriend unable to hold himself up any longer. He screamed out when his dick exploded beneath him, the constant pressure on his prostate and the scrape of the duvet on the cut head of his dick too much.

The sound of Jordan's scream was enough to push Jace over the edge, emptying himself into Jordan's ass. “I fucking love you” he moaned, pumping rope after rope into his exhausted boyfriend. 

Jace pressed his lips to Jordan's head when he heard him say it back, slightly muffled where his face was pushed down into the duvet.

The view Magnus and Alec had had, watching Jace's dick disappear into Jordan's hungry ass had both of them hard again. Alec couldn't help but grind back on Magnus once more, harder than before.

“They certainly know how to put on a show, don't they, Alexander?” Magnus whispered, punctuating the words with soft kisses to his Shadowhunter's neck and shoulders. He watched Jace's hips jerk a few more times before coming to a stop. “Happy anniversary, my love” he whispered in Alec's ear.

“Thank you, for doing this for me. I love you, Magnus Bane” Alec said, grinning when Magnus whispered it back before nuzzling into his neck. 

Alec was glad he had gotten the idealised image he'd had of Jace all those years ago, out of his head. He had had an amazing night but the experience has shown him just how much his kind, selfless Warlock meant to him. He could finally lay old ghosts to rest.

“You both did so well,” Magnus said, pulling Alec up with him when he got off the bed, seeing Jace pull out of Jordan's ass. He conjured them all glasses of orange juice, knowing the exhausted looking pair probably needed the sugar. 

“Thank you, both of you, for making our night special,” Magnus said, looking them both in the eye when they gratefully accepted the drinks.

“It was amazing, Magnus is right, you both did so well,” Alec said, watching the praise sink in, especially with Jace. They were both glowing.

“Actually we wanted to thank you both, for sharing this with us,” Jace said, Jordan nodding along with him as they downed their drinks. 

“Do you mind if we leave you to it?” Jordan asked, wrapping his arm around Jace's waist. They both liked to cuddle after sex and while the… activities, they had just participated in weren't awkward, their cuddle time was private. He smiled when Magnus waved his hand, dressing them both in an instant. 

Alec pulled Jace in tight, slapping him on the back before releasing him with a smile, glad he didn't feel any awkwardness in the hug before pulling Jordan in, slapping him on the back too. 

“Training, 8 am tomorrow, I'm gonna kick your ass, Herondale,” Alec said, laughing when Jace rolled his eyes with a smirk. It was on!

Magnus dressed himself and Alec in silk robes before leading Jace and Jordan back down the hallway. “Thanks again, he needed to get that out of his system, I think,” he said.

“I think we all did,” Jace said, smiling when Magnus gave them a back-slapping hug each before creating a portal for them. They walked through hand in hand.

Magnus smiled as he made his way back down the hallway. It turned to a frown when he stepped into their room, finding it empty. “Alexander?” He called. He'd assumed Alec would have gotten into their bed.

“In here” Alec called, watching over his shoulder as Magnus came back into the room, stopping in his tracks. “Magnus, fuck me?” he asked with a wink.

Magnus’ eyes travelled over Alec, his cock springing to life once more. Alec had used the belt from his robe to tie his hands to the headboard, offering his ass up as it waved in the air. 

Magnus saw the shine of the lube, Alec's puckered hole gleaming in the soft light of the room. He didn't need telling twice, he bounded forward, chucking his robe over his shoulder. 

Magnus didn't miss the way Alec hadn't bothered to remove the sheets, kneeling in the cum stains, his Shadowhunter was a kinky bastard!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too confusing, it was intricate af and the most challenging thing I've ever written!
> 
> Malec fluff that will melt you tomorrow, our first AU Malec!


End file.
